


Sandburg, the Computer Savvy Saviour

by laurie_ky



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: Missing scene from the episode Crossroads. Blair's a helpful kind of guy.





	Sandburg, the Computer Savvy Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Beta'ed by the fabulous T. Verano, and written for Sentinel Thursday. Oh, and  Jim does some mild swearing.

  
Author's notes:

The sequel. _On the Road, Again_ is slash.

* * *

**Sandburg -  the Computer Savvy Saviour**

“Christ on a crutch, Sandburg. You are not my fucking saviour.”  


“I am, I so totally am.  Whose ass would be missing a chunk right now if your saviour hadn’t rescued your mangled report on the Johnson case?” 

“Chief, gloating does not become you. And your victory dance could use work.”

Simon watched from his refuge and judged he'd better break up their little party.  Blair seemed oblivious to Jim's irritation and their conversation was bordering on an argument.

“Ellison, Sandburg. MY OFFICE. NOW. 

“...You two want to explain how it is you have the time to be screwing around out there when you know I’m on a deadline?  Where’s your report, Ellison?”

  
“It’s ready, Sir.  Jim lost it in the computer but I recovered it. So I’d say that makes me his saviour, don’t you agree?”  

  
“Kid, don’t you start trying to drag me into your squabbles.  But nice work, Blair, because I need that report on my desk.   …Jim, that wasn’t a rhetorical statement.”

  
Simon could see Jim taking hold of himself, letting out a long breath. He knew Jim was trying to calm himself down.

  
"Oh-kay, Sir.  I’ll go print it off.  And Darwin, thanks for the computer help, but you don't rate saviour status yet.  Maybe if you could pull off a miracle, like cleaning up your shit at home. Simon, I've got to check if a lab report is finished.  I'll give the Johnson paperwork to Rhonda, all right?"

  
"That would be fine, Jim."  Simon watched till Jim finished working at his desk and left the bullpen, before turning around and giving Blair a raised eyebrow.

  
"Wow, Jim's grouchy today...and yesterday...and the day before yesterday. I got to stop yanking his chain when he's in these moods. You know, this could be related to his senses.  I probably should question him about what he's been eating and been exposed to lately. For sure, I'll check my earlier data to see if I can detect a pattern based on his prior moods intersecting with environmental influences.  That's one of my chapters for the Diss, you know."

  
Simon shook his head. "Maybe he needs a break from all that data gathering and laboratory stuff. I've seen him be in testy moods before this sentinel business came up."

  
"Hmm, so I hear you saying it might be a Jim thing, not a sentinel thing. If so, maybe I _should_ back off the testing for a while. Just keep an eye on him for sensory spikes or zones. Actually, he hasn't complained of anything feeling off with his senses. There _are_ other factors to consider. Jim's been pretty tied up in the Johnson case for the last couple of weeks. Between it and his ongoing cases he's got to be tired.  I could suggest some meditation or visualization exercises to help him regain his center." 

Picturing Sandburg's suggestion, Simon wanted to roll his eyes, but told himself he was a police captain and not a teenager. "Let him cool off for a while before you go all hippie-dippie on him."

Simon eyed Jim's partner thoughtfully. He was in a bind and Blair did have _some_ skills.

“So, Sandburg.  You seem to know your way around a computer.  ...Well, hell, I’ve got a couple of things that are screwed up that need fixing right now.  I could put in a request with the computer geeks from Tech Services. Unfortunately, I need it done this afternoon.  And sometimes the techs are as slow as molasses, as my momma would say."

“Sure, Simon, I’d be glad to help. What kind of things are we talking about?”

"A few programs that aren’t working right, but the main problem is getting my tax files  put back together."

“'As You Wish.'”

  
"What?” 

  
"Never mind, Simon. I’ll get right on it." 

As Blair sat down at the computer, Simon thought to himself that the observer was a nut. What did Jim call it when the kid came up with dorky stuff like that?  The Sandburg Zone, wasn't it?  Jim tolerated Blair's antics most of the time with amusement, although at times he tried to hide that from his partner.

  
However, Jimhadbeen out of sorts most of the week. He seemed annoyed with Blair more than Sandburg's crowing over that stupid saviour business deserved. Simon decided if Jim kept grousing about this and that, then he would take him out for a beer. Talk to the man, see what was bothering his best detective.

  
Right now though, his priority was getting his computer running correctly. Blairwasa good kid to offer his assistance;  he worked hard at the station and not just with Jim. Most of Major Crime had benefited from his help in one form or another.

  
He wouldn't forget about Jim, though.   Jim was his friend as well as his detective.  Simon would do what he could to help Jim regain his - what did Blair call it - oh, yeah ... his 'center.'

 ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"As You Wish" is from the movie, The Princess Bride. The Farm Boy says it to the Princess to convey his love for her.


End file.
